REBELLION IN MY NEW LIFE
by adiereny
Summary: Que fue lo que vivio edward cuando se separo de carlisle en su epoca de rebeldia y sobre todo a quienes conocio en esta etapa y como fue que decidio volver con ellos otra vezy lo ultimo y no menos importante de que se alimento mal summary entren
1. ADIOS

-1**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTA NARRACION QUE HAGO SOBRE LA REBELDIA DE EDWARD**

**EDWARD POV**

Habian pasado ya 10 años desde mi renacimiento o mi nacimiento como ser inmortal, amaba a Carlisle como a mi y fayesido padre y a Esme como a mi madre pero me podia acostumbrar a saciar mi sed solo con la sangre de animales a pesar de llevar ya tanto tiempo de haber dejado de ser un neonato.

Cada vez que saliamos a cazar a los alrededores y pasabamos junto a las casas de los humanos el olor de la sangre de estos me llamaba y casi era insoportable tener que alejarme de ahí para alimentarnos y saciar nuestra sed con la insipida sangre de los animales.

Llevaba años dandole vueltas a la idea de abandonar a Carlisle y tomar mi propio camino ya que el me habia contado varias historias de vampiros nomadas que se alimentaban de la sangre de los humanos en todo el mundo sin quedarse mas de lo necesario en ningun lugar.

Era un dia de esos en los que yo sentia que me iba a volver loco por la necesidad de beber sangre humana, sin pensarlo mas de 5 minutos avise a mis padres que me alejaba de ellos para vivir mi propia vida alegando que era lo que necesitaba para aclarar mis ideas y elegir el camino correcto.

Mis padres habian aceptado y se despidieron de mi no sin antes decirme algunas cosas que deveria esperar y otrtas de las que deveria cuidarme estando fuera de casa.

Hacia dos dias que habia dejado mi hogar para vivir por mi cuenta y en estos dias podia sentir la libertad recorrer mi cuerpo, aunque no habia cazado todavia no tardaria en hacerlo ya que la sed se estaba haciendo presente.

No tarde mucho en encontrar a una presa ya que al pasar por unos de los tejados pude escuchar los gritos de auxilio de una joven que parecia no estabqa muy lejos de ahí, me encamine hacia donde provenian los gritos y pude ver como 4 hombres estaban frente a una joven que se encontraba tirada en el piso llorando.

- Dejenla en paz -- gruñi mientras me abalanzaba sobre uno de ellos mordiendo en su cuello

- No queremos problemas -- alcanzo a decir uno de ellos

- No los quieren pero los tendran -- grite

- Oye amigo podemos compartirla contigo -- dijo sonriendo uno de ellos

- Si claro amigo no hay necesidad de tanta violencia hay para todos

Claro que habia necesidad de tanta violencia la sed me estaba empezando a quemar la garganta y en menos de un minuto ya habia acabado con los cuatro ohombres y me disponia a beber su sangre cuando me percate de que la joven que se habia desmayado un momento antes ya estaba de nuevo en pie y me estaba mirando con una expresion de miedo que no pude soportar, era cierto era un monstruo y yo lo sabia pero en eso me habian obligado a convertirme al no haberme dejado morir en esos momentos desee haber muerto años atrás por la gripe española asi en estos momentos estaria en lo que sea que haya despues de esta vida con mi familia.

La joven salio corriendo del callejon mientras que yo me quedaba a saciar mi sed con la sangre de sus agresores, desde ese momento me prometi que solo beberia la sangre de delincuentes que encontrara en la calle y no de personas inocentes como aquella muchacha que me habia mirado con tanto horror.

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA Y NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR**

**SALUDOS**


	2. ANGEL

-1**ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO**

**POV EDWARD**

Estaban por cumplirse tres meses desde que me habia alejado de mi familia para seguir mis instintos y todo estaba resultando y todo estaba resultando a la perfeccion

Habia pasado los ultimos meses en la misma ciudad sin sentir tadavia la necesidad de trasladarme a otra, durante el dia me escondia de la luz del sol a veces en callejones oscuros, en casas abandonadas y otras tantas veces en lujosos hoteles que pagaba con el dinero que tomaba de mis victimas, salia a cazar todas las noches no por sed si no a veces solo por diversion

Estaba desesperado esperando la caida de la noche ya que sentia una intensa quemazon en mi garganta a causa de la sed, en cuanto el sol empezo a esconderse sali en busca de alguna presa

Busque durante horas y no habia nada que me indicara que alguien estaba alterando la serenidad de la noche, me deje caer rendido sobre uno de los tejados yy ahi aguarde casi hasta el amanecer

De pronto se escucho un grito desesperado de una mujer, esa voz me parecia conocida me recordaba a la jovencita que habia salvado en mi primera caza de malechores en esta ciudad, me incorpore de un salto y empece a correr en esa dirección, me detuve asombrado al comprobar que mis sospechas eran ciertas, era la misma muchacha

- Tenemos visitas -- dijo uno de los hombres ladenado la cabeza en mi dirección

- Chico largo de aqui este no es tu problema -- bufo uno de ellos

- Por favor ayudame -- dijo la joven con lagrimas en los ojos y casi sin poder hablar ya que uno de ellos la sostenia por el cuello pegada a la pared

- Mas les vale que la suelten o les pesara -- dije soltando una risita burlona

- Ah tenemos un chico valiente

- Veremos que queda de di cuando acabemos contigo -- dijo el que sostenia a la muchacha

- Ya veremos -- lo rete

Uno de ellos se abalanzo sobre mi en un vago intento de golpearme, mientras que yo con un agil movimiento lo hice ir a parar a una pared que estaba a unos doce metros de mi

Otro de ellos intento tomarme por el cuello sufriendo la misma suerte que su amigo, el ultimo que seguia sujetanto a la joven se echo a correr y lo segui dandole alcance rapidamente

Me alimente de los tres hombres dejando sus cuerpos sin vida en aquel callejon

La muchacha esta vez no se alejo, solamente se quedo contemplando lo que yo hacia sin perder un solo detalle

- Que eres?? -- logro decir la joven

- Que crees que soy?? -- respondi con una voz seria y de diversion al mismo tiempo

- No lo se nunca habia visto algo como tu

- Tienes miedo?? -- pregunte

- Debo de confesar que al principio si lo tuve pero despues de ver lo que hiciste por mi ya en dos acaciones, no tengo miedo en absoluto

- Deverias de temerme -- dije acercando mi cara a la suya

- Por que ?? No creo que me hagas daño si lo hubiera querido me hubieras podido matar ya en dos acasiones y no la has hecho si no todo lo contrario has evitado mi muerte

- No creas que no lo eh deseado -- dije gritando y con una expresion de tristeza

- Que cosa?? -- dijo ella

- Matarte -- dije amargamente

Abrio los ojos como platos e instintivamente dio dos pasos hacia atras

- Pero aun asi no lo hiciste

- Con mucha dificultad devo confesar

- No me harias daño

- No lo sabes

- Como ya te dije has tenido ya oportunidad y no lo has hecho

- Eso no quiere decir que no lo desee -- le recorde

- Pero confio en ti

- No lo hagas

- Como te llamas?? -- dijo ella

- Edward!!

- Que hermoso nombre, el nombre perfecto para un angel -- dijo ella con una sonrisa

- Un angel!! -- dije con tono sarcastico

- Si un angel que me a salvado de la muerte ya en dos ocasiones y que merece toda mi gratitud y la de dios

- No lo creo, jajaja -- dije riendo amargamente

- Yo si y como te dije, tienes mi gratitud y de seguro tienes ganadas las puertas del cielo

- El cielo no existe para criaturas como yo

- El cielo existe para todos quienes creen en el

- Bueno dejemos de hablar de tonterias y dime, Como te llamas??

- Erika Rogers

- Bueno señorita Rogers que anda haciendo a estas horas en la calle y a solas -- pregunte dulcemente

- Sali a buscar un remedio para mi madre enferma -- dijo dejando caer una lagrima

- Y que esperas para llevarselo -- dije exaltandome

La muchacha se dejo caer en el suelo y puso su cabeza entre las piernas y empezo a llorar

- Que te pasa?? -- dije preocupado -- te asuste??

- No, no es eso -- dijo desconsolada -- es que cuando regresaba a la casa con el remedio encontre a mi madre muerta

Abri los ojos como platos al ver en su mente aquellas escenas tan dramaticas y dolorosas en las que ella entro a su casa y encontro a su madre en el suelo en un charco de sangre

- Se suisido -- dijo ella todavia entre sollozos

- Lo se -- le dije instintivamente

- Como lo sabes ?? -- pregunto curiosa

- Lo eh visto en tu mente

- Si, es un don que poseo, poder leer mentes

- Lees la mente de todas las personas??

- Si -- asenti

En ese momento me di cuenta de algo era la primera vez desde mi transformacion que permanecia tanto tiempo con un humano sin que el olor de su sangre me molestara

En el mismo momento me percate de otra cosa, no persibia ningun olor proveniente de esta humana, a que se devia esto ¿¿POR QUE NO CAPTABA SU OLOR???

Chapter End Notes:

**ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO Y QUE SOBRETODO LO SIGAN LEYENDO YA QUE TENGO VARIAS IDEAS TODAVIA**

**NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR**

**BESOS ;)**

**POR FAVOR COMENTEN**

**DEN CLICK AQUÍ**

**EN EL BOTON VERDE **

**JAJJA**


	3. TE SEGUIRE

-1**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

**POV EDWARD**

El sol salia y con el anunciaba que me devia de proteger de sus rayos, asi que me levante del suelo donde habia pemanecido la ultima hora y me dispuse a irme

- Te vas?? - Pregunto aquella dulce voz

- Si -- conteste cortante -- no puedo permaner aqui durante el dia

- No me dejes llevame contigo

- No puedo, eres una debil humana

- Pero yo te quiero seguir, ademas te debo mi vida

- No!! -- grite exaltado -- ya te dije que no me debes nada

- digas lo que digas yo ire contigo -- me dijo amargamente miranto al suelo

- No podrias seguirme aunque quisieras -- dije sofocando una risa

Todavia no comprendia por que esta humana no provocaba ninguna reaccion en mi, era como si simplemente no corriera sangre por sus venas, pero podia escuchar el palpitar de su corazon y podia incluso ver la vida que iiradiaba aun en la pesima situacion que estaba, ya que su arreglo personal estaba descuidado y se notaban unas grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos verdes, tenia el pelo castaño hasta los hombros como ya dije algo desaliñado pero en rizos, era simplemente a pesar de su aspecto sencillo y descuidado una mujer hermosa y por lo que podia leer en sus pensamientos era tambien una buena persona que cuidaba de su madre enferma y la mantenia desde el abandono de su padre 10 años atras

- Puedes venir a mi casa a refugiarte -- dijo con esperanza

- A tu casa?? -- pregunte desconsertado

- Si, es muy humilde pero ahi podras protegerte de los rayos del sol y si asi lo deseas marcharte cuando caiga la noche

Bueno la verdad era que necesitaba un escondite y lo necesitaba pronto, asi que esa oferta era muy tentadora

- Acepto!! con una condicion -- me apresure a decir

- Lo que quieras -- dijo ella con la esperanza en la mirada

- Que desistas de esa tonteria de querer seguirme y de que me debes la vida

- Pero no es una tonteria, es la verdad -- dijo sonrojandose y agachando la cabeza

- Bueno si que eres una muchacha terca, pero esta bien acepto tu ofrecimiento

- Gracias!! -- dijo dedicandome una sonrisa

- Vamos??

- Vamos -- contesto ella

Me condujo hacia la parte norte de la ciudad donde ya habia estado en varias ocasiones durante mis rondas nocturnas, pero no conocia bien la zona, llegamos a una casona que se veia algo descuidada y polvorienta y se apresuro a abrir la puerta ya que estaba a punto de amanecer

- Bienvenido a mi humilde casa!! -- dijo indicandome que pasara

Me quede impactado al ver el interior de la casa, las paredes estaban tapizadas de costosas pinturas y era definitivamente la casa de una familia de buena posicion, a diferencia del exterior el interior estaba muy bien cuidado y arreglado, que secretos esconderia esta joven

Chapter End Notes:

**ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO Y AUNQUE ESTA MUY CORTO**

**TENGO VARIAS IDEAS**

**ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO Y SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS Y TOMATASOS JAJAJA**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR PRONTO**

**COMENTEN**


	4. ¿QUE ME PASA? ¿QUE ES ESTO? ¿QUE SIENTO?

-1**Espero que este capitulo les guste**

**POV EDWARD**

Erika parecia una buena persona, pero lamentablemente yo no podia corresponder a su hospitalidad ya que ella estaba constantemente en peligro en mi precencia por razones odvias, aunque como ya habia dicho no percibia esencia alguna de aquella joven era mejor que no me descuidara por que podria ser su fin.

Devia admitir que erika era hermosa, pero definitivamente yo no podia permitirme desarrollar ningun sentimiento hacia ella que no fuera agradecimiento, si por que aunque segun ella, ella era la que me devia algo a mi yo le devia mucho mas a ella, por ella yo no daba rienda suelta a mi sed, claro por mi padre tambien y por que yo no queria ser un monstruo, pero si no fuera por ella en estos momentos tal vez yo estaria matando a gente inocente tratando de saciar mi sed.

Tenia ya dos meses refujiandome en aquella casona,, saliendo solo de noche para saciar mi sed y desaserme de algunos malechores y la idea de cambiar de ciudad estaba rondando mi cabeza, ya que cada noche se hacia mas dificil la caceria, los malechores tenian miedo de cometer algun delito en la noche ya que se habia corrido el rumor de que un animal andaba suelto y atacaba a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino, me pregunto cual seria su reaccion si supieran lo que en realidad sucede, que lo que andaba suelto era un vampiro con sed que devia ser saciada.

Habian llegado a la ciudad rumores de que alguien vendria a cazar a el animal que andaba suelto ya que las muertes ascendian a cientos, no lo podia evitar la curiosidad me carcomia, que tipo de cazador vendria y a que presa esperaba encontrar

Pasaron dias antes de que volviera a escuchar algo sobre el cazador ya que habia disminuido mis noches de caza, pero al pasar sobre un tejado no pude evitar escuchar una conversación entre dos hombres que discutian sobre esto y sobre una recompensa que se ofrecia a quien entregara a la fiera que andaba suelta ya fuera viva o muerta.

Una sonrisa se formo en mis labios al leer los pensamientos de uno de ellos que la verdad para mi tenian mucha gracia

- lo que hare con el dinero sera comprarme una gran mansion y vivir el resto de mis dias sin tener que preocuparme por nada ni por nadie y con una gran mujer a mi lado.

Cual fue mi sorpresa al ver la imagen de la mujer que el imaginaba a su lado era erika y no solo eso si no que tambien tenian a varios niños todos parecidos a ella, este hombre estaba realmente obsecionado con ella.

No pude evitar molestarme con aquel sujeto como se atrevia a pensar en erika de ese modo, tal vez ni siquiera de ese modo, tal vez ni siquiera la conocia, sino que solo la habia visto en la calle y le gustaba, pero de nuevo me sorprendi cuando el otro hombre rio.

- Otra vez pensando en erika -- le dijo eso queria decir que si la conocia

- No lo puedo evitar es que me gusta mucho

- Si, pero ella no te corresponde

- Lo se, pero debo de hacer el intento

- Alla tu si quieres seguir siendo rechazado

- Ella no me a rechazado -- se defendio, no pude evitar soltar un bufido ante estas palabras

- Si pero no tardara en hacerlo a ella no le gustas

- Lo se -- dijo el joven pesadamente

- Entonces??

- Es que ella es la mujer de mi vida

- Ella te ah dicho varias veces que esta enamorada de otro

- Si pero no me dice de quien y yo quiero conocer la cara de mi rival

Que no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando erika estaba enamorada de alguien, pero de quien yo eh vivido con ella dos meses y nunca eh visto a ningun hombre cerca de ella, eso me desconcertaba y que acaso me ¿dolia?, era algo que yo nunca antes habia sentido pero que seria

Me quede lo que restaba de la noche en ese tejado pensando y sacando conclusiones de lo que sentia al haber escuchado las palabras que decia aquel joven y de como pensaba en erika, seria que tal vez tenia ¿celos? o era el ¿instinto de protegerla?

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a darse paso sobre la ciudad y entonces corri hacia la casa que desde hace algun tiempo se habia convertido en mi hogar, al llegar me encontre con la casa en la mas completa paz señal de que erika todavia dormia, me disponia a subir hacia mi habitacion cuando una voz me distrajo.

**Que les parecion les gusto o tienen comentarios para la mejora del fic no duden en decir todo lo que quieran en los fics aunque sinceramente espero que les gustara**

**cuidense bye**

**besos**

**xoxoxoxoxo**


	5. HUIDA

**Aquí de vuelta con esta historia que tenía un poquito abandonada pero espero ya estar de vuelta actualizando seguido, sin más aquí les dejo el capitulo**

** EDWARD POV**

Permanecí al pie de la escalera por un momento observando hacia la puerta principal de donde provenía aquella voz que me había distraído hacia unos momentos, debieron de haber pasado algunos minutos ya que comenzaron a tocar la puerta y esto me saco de la ensoñación en la que me encontraba.

Me debatí algunos minutos entre abrir o no la puerta pero al final decidí hacerlo, me dirigí lentamente hacia la puerta y la abrí pausadamente, la persona al otro lado de la puerta tenía en su rostro un rio de emociones entre sorpresa, curiosidad, enojo y ¿celos?

Buenos días – saludo cortésmente

Buenos días – le respondí

Soy Daniel Stuart y tu eres? – dijo tendiéndome su mano

Edward Cullen – conteste correspondiendo a su saludo

Un gusto en conocerlo señor Cullen – me dijo cortésmente pero pensaba "y este que hará en la casa de mi Erika, será acaso el de quien esta perdidamente enamorada", al escuchar esto casi pude escuchar un clic dentro de mi cabeza, podría ser que Erika estuviera enamorada de mí, no eso es imposible eso es solo una tonta suposición de este hombre.

Lo mismo digo y a que debemos tú visita?

Oh, bueno vengo a visitar a Erika para ver como esta, después de la muerte de su madre ya no había sabido nada de ella

Ok, pero no te parece demasiado temprano para visitas – dije esperando poder esconder mi molestia

Claro, tienes razón solo que siempre eh venido a esta hora y no había problema con Erika ya que ella es una persona muy madrugadora, por cierto ¿Dónde está?

Todavía durmiendo – conteste algo molesto

Ok, entonces me retito, te reitero que fue un gusto conocerte y que ojala nos volvamos a ver pronto y dile a Erika que volveré luego a visitarla. " pero que tipo más callado y serio, además está demasiado pálido tal vez está enfermo y por eso está mal humorado, bueno creo que después de todo no puede ser de el de quien está enamorada, el hombre que me describió no se parece nada al que tengo enfrente, aunque debo decir que es un hombre atractivo pero no es del tipo hombres que le llaman la atención a Erika, o eso espero"

Despedía a Daniel cuando empecé a escuchar los pasos de Erika en el segundo piso, así que me apresure y cerré la puerta y corrí hacia mi habitación a velocidad vampírica y ahí espere hasta que Erika fuera a despedirse de mí para irse a su trabajo, espere más de una hora y eso no sucedió, fui a ver lo que pasaba y Erika estaba en la cocina preparando algo.

Buenos días Edward – dijo Erika en cuanto me escucho bajando las escaleras, pero antes de terminar de bajarlas capte una esencia con Erika o no podía ser de nuevo ese idiota de Daniel, así que no pude evitar soltar un gruñido, pero que no se había ido ya que no entendía que ella no quería nada con el

Oh, Edward perdón él es Daniel un amigo, Daniel él es…

Ya nos conocíamos – dije interrumpiéndola

Sí, nos conocimos esta mañana – confirmo Daniel

Como, pero donde? – dijo Erika con la duda en la voz

Aquí mismo cuando vine a buscarte por la mañana

"Edward pero que pasa aquí" – me preguntaba Erika mentalmente

Oh, si nos conocimos esta mañana pero tu todavía dormías así que él se despidió y dijo que luego volvería _aunque no pensé que fuera tan pronto_ – dije esto último por debajo de mi aliento para que los oídos humanos no lo captaran

Y de donde se conocen ustedes – pregunto Daniel curioso

Bueno es que el es un primo lejano que hace mucho no veía y vino a visitarnos solo para encontrarse con que mi madre había muerto – dijo Erika rápidamente

Si, así es solo que ya estando aquí decidí quedarme un tiempo a acompañar a mi prima – dije tratando de contener la risa que me daba aparentar ser el primo de Erika, ni siquiera nos parecíamos aunque como dijo éramos primos lejanos

Ok, era solo una duda es que nunca te había visto por el pueblo, acabas de llegar – dijo Daniel

Si de hecho llegue ayer en la tarde – conteste

Edward acabo de invitar a pasear a Erika por el pueblo, te gustaría acompañarnos – dijo Daniel cortésmente

No muchas gracias Daniel estoy muy cansado por el viaje y además no quisiera importunar, pero te agradezco la invitación – dije

Bueno ya será para la otra no crees – dijo Daniel

Claro ya será para la otra, espera un momento mientras me visto Daniel, en un segundo regreso – dijo Erika saliendo de la cocina y dejándonos a solas

Una joven muy agradable tu prima eh – dijo Daniel rompiendo el silencio

Así es, es una buena muchacha y no me gustaría que saliera lastimada de ninguna manera así que te lo advierto mas te vale que tus intenciones con ella sean buenas o te las veras conmigo – dije poniendo mi tono aterrador

No te preocupes, mis intenciones son las mejores – dijo casi sin prestar atención a la amenaza que acababa de lanzarle creo que no la entendió del todo pero bueno ese era su problema yo cumplía con avisarle

No pude evitar sonreír ante la idea de cómo me veía ante los ojos de Daniel como una especie de hermano sobreprotector lo que él no veía y que solo yo podría saber es que probablemente estaba empezando a sentir algo por Erika y bueno tal vez esto no acabaría del todo bien así que no podría permanecer mucho tiempo aquí debía de empezar a pensar en irme de este pueblo o tal vez regresar con Carlisle no se lo pensare aunque me gustaba mucho esta vida que había tomado debía de reconocer que extrañaba a mi familia, tal vez solo pase a visitarlos y no a quedarme con ellos pero lo tendré que meditarlo muy bien, mientras yo seguía con mis cavilaciones Erika bajo las escaleras e inmediatamente Daniel estuvo a su lado

Edward, volveremos en unas horas solo pasearemos un rato, nos vemos primo – dijo Erika guiñándome un ojo

No te preocupes Edward la cuidare – dijo Daniel antes de salir de la casa

Pasaron algunas horas antes de que Erika regresara, pero cuando lo hizo la sentía muy distraída y evitaba pensar en lo que había pasado en su paseo, que era lo que le había hecho ese estúpido de Daniel si la había lastimado me las pagaría

Erika que es lo que paso, te hizo algo ese idiota – pregunte furioso

No, Edward nada es solo, no te preocupes fue algo que dijo – contesto Erika rápidamente

Que fue lo que te dijo ese estúpido, para que te hayas puesto así – dije sin contener mi furia

Es bueno, - y no necesite que lo dijera lo leí en su mente el idiota de Daniel le había pedido matrimonio y ella le había dicho que lo pensaría – Edward es solo que… - la interrumpí

Es solo que te pidió matrimonio y no sabes que responderle – dije algo desanimado

Si – contesto con la cabeza baja

Pues contéstale que si – dije para mi sorpresa

Que! – dijo sorpresivamente

Si que le digas que si, sabes creo que él es un buen hombre que te quiere y que te hará feliz, además no veo ningún impedimento para que le digas que si o si lo hay – dije esperando que las suposiciones de Daniel no fueran verdad ya que yo no quería lastimar a Erika porque lo de nosotros sería imposible ya que yo era un inmortal y ella una humana

Bueno en realidad, si la hay – dijo con un hilo de voz

Cual? – pregunte

Tu – dijo

Oh no te preocupes por mi yo estoy pensando en regresar a mi casa y … - en ese momento un pensamiento de Erika me golpeo ella en realidad me amaba era por eso por lo que no quería casarse con Daniel, yo no lo podía permitir – Erika no lo entiendes tu no me puedes amar

Pero lo hago – dijo llorando

No, esto… No te convengo – dije serio – Es que es por tu propia seguridad no te das cuenta que tu no me amas lo único que sientes es una atracción hacia mi – dije sin poder contener mi enojo

No, Edward no te das cuenta no lo que yo siento es amor, es algo que yo nunca había experimentado y es algo que no lo puedo contener en el pecho – dijo dejándose caer al suelo – Edward no lo puedo soportar es algo que duele, algo que siento en mi corazón algo que me dice que tu eres la persona a la que amo

Erika, no te preocupes aliviare tu dolor – dije saliendo a toda velocidad de la casa lo último que pude escuchar fue a Erika derrumbándose en la acera gritando que no la dejara pero esto era por su bien y no podía regresar, ella algún día lo entendería.

Corrí no se por cuánto tiempo lo único que sabía es que ya no me encontraba en chicago así que debería de comenzar de nuevo en otra ciudad y luego cambiar rápidamente ya que había aprendido a no quedarme mucho en una ciudad y sobre todo no dejar que los humanos se acerquen demasiado a ti como para lastimarlos y sobre todo para no lastimarte tu mismo.

**Hola, ojala que la espera valiera la pena y que les gustara, les pido una disculpa es que experimente un bloqueo que duro algún tiempo pero parece que ya estoy de vuelta, espero que les guste.**

**Cuídense**

**Besos**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
